KARL BANDICOOT: THE POWER OF TWO
by Kincin The Great
Summary: The sequal to twist of fait,get ready for the next Karl bandicoot story. It is a mixture of many things that I thought was funny,so sit back and get ready for an adventure about Karl,his crew,and the mystery of Kane and the disapperance of worlds,READ NOW
1. Chapter 1

**Well they thought I was done, but leave it to me to show everyone wrong. This is a new story, with Kane, Karl, and his crew. And it may be bigger than anyone can imagine. I proudly present **_**KARL BANDICOOT: POWER OF TWO.**_

* * *

_The time is unknown, at this point it was when Kane ShadowScythe discovered the weapon, and this would alter eternity forever. He had transferred into the World Atlas Collapse to discover that the dimension had been destroyed. He readjusted the erm on his neck and transported again. He was back in the World Atlas, but it was not destroyed. It was much fuller; it was filled with ancient temples. But there was one that was glowing, Kane walked over into it._

"It is sad," _he said to himself_. "That fool Neois was managed to destroy the dark erm and his part of the world atlas. But little did he know that he was only able to unlock into the outskirts of this realm, while I can transfer into the interior. I can pass into the apocalypse, and gain control of the universe".

_He walked up into the upper chamber of the temple, and saw a glowing pyramid._ This was the key_ to the apocalypse, but he could not touch it. With out the light erm the infinity as it was also called no one could grab. He had tried before, using one of those annoying rabbits from Rayman. He remembered what happened._

"It was fun watching that rabbit dissimilate into a thousand pieces of fur and ashes. Can't say I feel sorry, he is probably living in a better place now".

_He knew that if he wanted to he had to have the real infinity not half._

"I need both half's of the infinity, the power of time and space. I can warp through the dimensions as if it was nothing, but without power of time I cant do anything. And the worse part is that the other half is the erm belonging to my putrid brother Karl. Well than again the whole erm is supposed to be his, and I'm not supposed to exist. I was created in a lab, and I got half of his erm during my creation.

_Flash Back_

_Karl had survived all of Neois's deathtraps and was about to handcuff him, but this old dude has way more old tricks up his sleeve._

"Your cornered like a rat Neois, you have nowhere to go." replied Karl.

"I still have one weapon left bandicoot," said Neois.

_He pulled a lever and N gin landed in front of Karl; he was wearing a purple dress._

"How is this a weapon" said karl

_He was shot in the back by a knock out ray_

"Distraction bandicoot"

_Karl woke up hours later in a lab strapped to a table. In front of him was a tube which had Kane inside, he was floating in water and had wires attached to him._

"I'm honored Neois, you would make me a clone to play with. And why would you strap me to a table, last time this happened to me was when Krystal and me had a night alone and it was Thursday.

_Neois chuckles._

"You pervert, you just imagined that didn't you. Only you would get a kick out of that."

"No I'm laughing at how lightly you're taking this"

"Well every time you make a mutant with knowledge they leave you, heck my dad wasn't that smart and he turned against you."

"Don't worry this mutant is different, he is made from your DNA. To tell the truth he is different from all my mutants.

_He moved close to Karl and stuck his hand into Karl's chest, but Karl did not bleed. It was like he was a ghost. Karl looked up to see he was trying to steal the light erm, but Karl's body would not let him have it. So a bolt of lighting was shot out of his chest and grabbed the erm. Neois fought with Karl to take it but in the end it was ripped into half. Karl fainted from the loss of sprit. He woke up in a battlefield and across from him was Kane._

"Get up Karl" said Neois

"Prepare to die" said Kane.

You are about to fight your greatest opponent; Kane is equally matched to you in every way. And he'll squash you like a bug.

_Karl and Kane began to fight, they seemed to be an even match. Their energy was both the same._

"Is that all you got meathead" said Karl

"You wish If only you were as good a fighter as you are a comedian" said Kane.

_He teleported back and forth constantly hitting Karl. But then Karl pulled out the Sprit Caliber and sliced him in the chest. But Kane was prepared; he pulled out the dark edge._

"THE CURSED SWORD" Karl said.

"We are equals, and both posses weapons of destruction." said Kane

_The battle was long but Karl won it in the end. When Karl escaped Kane blamed Neois for his defeat and left him…after he blew up his castle."_

_End Flash Back_

_Kane found a mysterious door of the temple, on it was a symbol of a heart with an x on it. As soon as he entered he was transformed. He was filled with images of black creatures with come from the shadows, and armies of them, he learned how to make worlds disappear, and he learned how to summon those creatures. In three years time his army would be ready._

"The Heartless? My weapon will be ready soon, get ready to face my wrath Karl bandicoot"

_He let out an evil laugh_

_Three years later_

_Ean, Blu, Karl, and Dan are dangerously hover boarding through the Wampa jungle._

"I LOVE EARTH" yelled Karl

_Blu then went up and hit him with a bat, he the sped off._

_"_Hey this is not sonic riders"

_that was until Ean and Dan were both next to him. Dan held out his shotgun while Ean sported the switch blade. Karl pulled the brakes just as they were about to hit him._

SLASH, BANG

_He approached blu and got ready for a fight. JUst as they were about to battle Ean and Dan flew up with a floating sports announcer desk._

"It's time for the BBB(BIG BAD BANDICOOT) Brawling. Tonight we have Blu vs Karl, and let the begin. Oh a spine buster from Ray, but as a return Karl hits him with a big boot followed by the five knuckle shuffle. What do you have to say for that Dan."

"Well Ean, I feel bad for these guys cause they are about to fly off a cliff."

_Blu and Karl scream as they fly off the cliff. The Ean and Dan follow them down._

"Is everyone okay" said Karl

"My desk is nothing but splinters" Yelled Ean

_Karl felt a chill run down his spine, he looked around and saw nothing but the shadows of the thick jungle trees._

"Weapons out guys, there is some thing wrong in the mojo"

_Just as Karl said the they were attacked by mysterious shadow creatures._

"What are these things" Said Ean

_They plunged into batlle killing the small troop of shadow warriors, but came from the shadow of the trees._

"We got to get out of here now" Yelled Karl

_THe four of them ran and fought as the mob chased them, they made it to a safe spot and blocked the entrance._

"Pass the pain pills"

"There is some ammo over here"

"Hold still, I'll heal you"

_THey busted open the door and made it to the evaquation point and Karl sommoned his spaceship. _

"We have to fight our way till the ship gets here" said Karl"

_But the heartless senced the radio signal and hundreds of them dashed twords them. THe the ground started shaking as a big dude with a small head showed up._

"This could be worst" Said Ean

"How could it" said Dan

The heartless surronded them from all sides.

"We could be fighting zombies" Said Ean

_The amry charged at them the last word heard was:_

_NOT FUNNY_

* * *

**Well here is a new adventure, and it is going to be great. Tune in net time to see if the survied, Till then tune in for chapter two**

LEFT 2 DIE 


	2. Left 2 Die

**Left 2 Die**

**Well let's hope that Karl and his friends survive, how will they fight off hoards of Heartless, You tell me and we'll both know. Cause I'm just the writer and I can't predict the future.**

When we last left the Heart lees had approached the group, but Karl was feeling more like his old self.

"YAHOOO"

Karl jumped up in the air and landed on top of another heartless, he than stuck his sword through it's head and jumped away before it exploded. He than ran up and circular and spun around cutting anything he came in contact with.

"Help" yelled Ean

A heartless ran up and knocked on the ground, it than began gashing at his chest. But Karl ran up to it and kicked him off of Ean, and then he started gashing it in the chest.

"Hey Dan does Karl seem different" said Ean

"How so" Said Dan

Karl jumped on the huge heartless's head, he than…well…melee his face of with bare hands, than punched the body so hard that it exploded, covering Dan and Ean in goop.

"I see what you mean"

Karl's ears flicked up.

"Look out" he yelled

He jumped up in the air and sliced the Heartless behind Dan and Ean.

"More of these creatures are coming, about three hundred by the sounds of their footsteps". Said Karl.

"The ship is here," said Ean

The heartless came running towards them.

"Climb up the rope, I'll hold them off"

Karl then pulled out his secret weapon in his pocket were five flash grenades. Ean, Dan, and Blu screamed and ran for their lives, because Karl have a history of not tossing the grenades in time and flashing him teammates and himself.

"I'M NOT GETTING FLASHED," said Blu

He than run up the rope. **( Yeah he was so scared he ran)**

"There is only one place to put this" said Karl

He ran up and punched a hole in one of the fat Heartless's stomach; he then dropped the Grenades inside of it and ran. When it exploded it a flash of light destroyed all the heartless. When he got inside the space ship he tired to fly but he couldn't.

"Were stuck in mid air" Said Karl

"I see the problem" Said Ean.

They looked out the window to see four heartless holding the ship using some kind of dark energy rope. Then they looked at Karl's pocket to see a red dot flashing, then a beeping sound.

"It gets worse" said Karl

In his pocket was the last grenade he did not throw.

"Hmm, I wonder what happens if it goes off in a space ship. Hey lets find out!" Karl suggested

"NO"

"Oh, well I guess they can have it".

He ran to the window and tossed outside, it then exploded killing all the Heartless.

"Lets get out of here, I'm hungry" Karl said.

"So the fact that your stomach was growling makes you want to leave."

"Yeah, otherwise I would do more fighting".

Karl grabbed the wheel and flew back to the safe house on the other side of the island.

MEANWHILE AT CRASH'S HUT

"There is a disturbance in the mojo, I can feel it in my bones" Aku said

Crash ran over and bumped into him

"You don't have bones, you're a wooden mask!"

"Well crash, I've noticed that the stars in the sky have been going out one at a time.

"So!"

"You fail to see the importance of this"

"Yes"

"Each star in the sky represents a planet in our galactic."

"Aku, what's a galactic?"

"It's a set of dimensions, we live in galactic period one, form the first dimension to the…"

Ean walks in and finishes his sentence.

"Tenth dimension."

"Right!" Aku stated

"If you trace the trail of destruction you can predict the next planet to get smacked"

Aku had a serious look on his face.

"Or the next star to vanish is planet Coneria of the Lylat system."

Like clockwork Benjamin, Crunch, Karl, Krystal, Ray, and Rachel walked into the room.

"Leave the room now" yelled Karl.

Ean and Aku left.

"What's up?" said a very confused Crash"

"Level five emergency" said Karl.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" said Crash

They put their patrol scanners in a keyboard that popped up in the table. This Caused a screen to pop out of the fireplace, on the screen was a beat up looking version of Fox Mcloud. He was lying in a pile of rubble next to his ship that had Crashed landed. The Coneria city was nothing but rubble.

"What happened" yelled Karl

" A swarm of shadow creatures, they invaded the planet, in and army of thousands, then a creature followed, he was made from my shadow, one thousand feet tall, not immobilized by heavy fire".

He maneuvered the camera to show a vision of a huge black fox that was black like a shadow, it had an indent in the middle of his body which was so clear you could stick you hand through it like the hole in Jesus's hand.

"Fox get out of there," Karl yelled in anger.

Fox looked up to see in the creature's hands was a miniature black hole. It started growing engulfing everything in its path.

_Tell MY Wife And Son I Love Them_

Those last words rang through all the heads of the Imperial Fox Army, the best one, the founder, their leader was dead and the whole planet was destroyed, and over half of their army was crippled, and the mysterious force was gone as quickly as it came.

"It gets worse Karl"

Ean and Aku came into the room.

"I know this was supposed to be a private meeting but Coneria was the sister planet to Earth on the chain" said Ean

"What chain" said Karl?

Aku starts talking seriously.

"The planets that are being destroyed, and Earth is next. It's time I told you about the secret of the Heartless, the ancients biggest threat of all"

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	3. The Birth Of Evil

The birth of Evil

"Okay I will use my mojo powers to show you my memories of how the heartless formed".

Aku's thoughts showed up on the television.

"Hey can you also make some popcorn?"

A jug of popcorn appeared in front of Karl.

"You gut some mojo on it!"

"It's free food with fast service, so shove it Karl!"

Aku was obviously pissed

"The world as we know it is going to end HOW CAN YOU NOT BE SERIOUS" Aku was more pissed

"Sorry cranky" said Karl.

The television showed a picture of what Aku was thinking of; it was him with a muscular body, beating up a crudely looking version of Karl, then kissing some women that was a sprit, mask, thing like him.

"Well you're a jerk!" said Karl.

The girls couldn't stop thinking of Aku Aku having a romance.

"Okay back to business" said Aku becoming serious, and pictures showed up on the television. He began lecturing.

"Along time in a far off region, eons away, a group of villains that were **D**espicable, **I**n just, **S**camming, **N**otorious, **E**vil, **Y**ou just want to run away from and cry for hours."

(**Authors Note**! HeeHeeHee, it spells **DISNEY**)

"They combined their evil to form monsters from the shadows, known only as _the Heartless. _They ravaged the dimensions, stealing heart energy and feeding it to their masters, even blowing up planets in the process."

"How were they stopped!" demanded Karl

"The ancients used their energy and gave a weapon, a key of pure unlocking light, to a being. He sent the heartless back to the shadows, and the ancients sealed them of in the World Atlas".

"Impossible! The world atlas was destroyed. I blew it up!"

"Hey it was my spirit that helped. And that was 29 years ago, by the way Happy Birthday Karl."

"How could you do that if you weren't born 29 years ago." Said Rachel

"Well it wa…" Karl was interrupted by Crash

"He time traveled back in time to save me and his mother when we were young. Then me and him committed suicide to save the planet."

"AHHH THEIR UNDEAD" screamed Ean

"Ean, you were there, you saw us come back to life." Said Crash

"So when you died, knowing you, did you shake hands with the devil in hell." Ean laughed

Crash and Karl both punched Ean.

"Undead assault" Ean then fainted.

Aku went back to his story.

" The World Atlas is a big place, and each section is contained in an erm. You only blew up…"

"Neois's part of the dimension" said Crash.

"Right" said Aku

"So where is this weapon made from pure, unlocking, light anyway?" Karl asked

"Well there are three of these weapons, the used by that boy was made by one of the erm worriers watching of his dimension. We need the weapon created by our protector, guardian of the light erm, none other than…"

(**Authors Note! **Aries may be the god of war, but in my story he one of the six supernatural warriors, that were created by the ancients, and sent to earth for their bidding. When each of the worriers died they left their cosmic energy in small grape fruit sized orbs, each with their symbol on them. Only two were discovered, the light erm of Aries, and the dark erm of Hades. If you want to know what happened to the dark erm read my last story "CRASH BANDICOOT A TWIST OF FAIT: THE CHRONICLES".)

"Aries!" stated Karl

He unabsorbed his erm, the one he had been given to protect.

"Okay Aries, where did you put the weapon?"

The ball the size of a grape fruit began to shake in his hands.

"Karl Aries wants to speak to you, go to the World Atlas Collapse". Said Aku

Karl focused all his energy and held up his erm in the air.

"**WORLD ATLAS COLLAPSE" **he yelled in a furry.

Then in a flash of light he was gone.

"OH NO! HE LEFT A SCORCH MARK IN THE GOOD CARPET TAWNA WILL KILL ME" said Crash.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Karl had entered the world atlas to find that he was standing in front of a huge temple.

"That wasn't there last time I was here" said Karl.

"Last time your weren't in the inner sanctum"

Karl turn around to see Aries, they both walked into the temple.

"The weapon you look for was my ultimate tool of destruction, it was called the infinity gauntlet. One you put on the glove, reality was yours, and you could do anything by thought and make it real. It was basically the Infinity power it's self." Said Aries.

"And it is behind that door, right there" Karl Said

"And to get it you need the Sprit caliber, and the infinity erm, and the Dark edge." Aires stated

"I have the erm, and one of the swords"

"Correction Karl, you have half of the erm, the other half belongs to the one who came here before you, and he released the plague upon humanity."

"Wait, KANE RELEASED THE HEARTLESS!" karl was shocked

" He wanted a way to take your half of the erm, so he released them, you must go now and take his half of the erm, the Heartless can't be stopped with out the gauntlet"

Karl teleported back to the real world, but Aries just stood there with a wicked smile on his face.

"That bandicoot will do my work for me, and if not the evil one will. Karl broke the Dark Erm, but my sprit is now free, and to think the only way to get him to do my bidding was take my brothers body, and when he realizes that I tricked him it will be too late. I will trap him just like I did Aries, and all I need is for someone to open the door. I swear the universe will be mine and all shall bow before my name…"

_HADES _


End file.
